


Star Wars: Family of the Force

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Finn Skywalker, Finn and Rey Are Related, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Half-Siblings, Jedi, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lightsabers, No Romance, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Kenobi, Rey Skywalker, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has finally been found on the planet Ahch-Tu and brings the mysterious scavenger girl who found him, Rey, and her friend Finn, back to their families. The crazy thing is HE is their family. Their father. His nephew Kylo Ren is their cousin and Leia & Han were their aunt and uncle.DEDICATED TO: Carrie Fisher (1956-2016)"To me, she's royalty" - Lor San Tekka.





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fanfic, **Star Wars: Family of the Force**.

You may be surprised as to why there is no romance tags let alone a "Finn/Rey" tag. That's because I decided to create a fanfic where Rey AND Finn are revealed as the children of Luke Skywalker, each with a different mother. Finn's mother is Sana Starros (Han Solo's "wife" from the new Marvel Star Wars comics). And Rey's mother is a reimagining of EU fan-favorite Mara Jade, who's revealed to be the daughter of Lor San Tekka (who in return is the secret alias of Korkie Kryze, the "nephew" of Mandalorian Duchess Satine Kryze from _The Clone Wars_ , and the biological son of Satine and Obi-Wan Kenobi, making Mara Jade the granddaughter of Obi-Wan and Rey both a Skywalker AND a Kenobi by blood).

There will be no romance in this fic (unless you count Sana and Mara's past romances with Luke). I know some may be upset that this fic will have Finn and Rey as brother and sister rather than soulmates. But ever since I found out about the Finn Skywalker theory, I've been wanting to come back to fanfiction and write a fic about Finn and Rey as the children of Luke and how they must team up with their father to defeat their cousin, Kylo Ren, as well as Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order. I still ship Finn and Rey as a couple and hope that they fall in love in _Episode VIII_ and/or _IX_ , but I equally like the theory that they're Luke's children and half-siblings ;)

I will try and post a chapter every chance I get. I know I have not really updated my fanfics for a while, but I really am excited to do this one and I hope you enjoy it as it comes together piece by piece.

This fanfic is dedicated to Carrie Fisher (1956-2016) who sadly passed away last December. The real _Star Wars Episode VIII_ , **The Last Jedi** , comes out on December 15th and will be her last film. Rest in peace, Princess/General.

Thank you very much. I will be back soon with the first chapter of this fanfic. May the Force be with you ;)


	2. Luke's POV

Alright everybody. Welcome to the first chapter of **Star Wars: Family of the Force**.

As I said in the introduction, I will try to create as many chapters as possible for this fanfic. I am very excited to do it and I hope you're excited for it as well.

To my FinnRey shipper friends, please know I still support the idea of a romance between Finn and Rey. But I also really love this idea of them being half-siblings and the children of Luke and I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic as well.

And to all the Rey Skywalker and Finn Skywalker supporters out there who are checking out this fanfic, I hope you enjoy as well :)

Alright, here we go...

**Imagine yourself in a movie theater in December...**

You pay for your tickets. You get the tickets and some 3D glasses if you're planning on watching it in 3D.

You get some popcorn, candy and drinks. I'm a no-butter popcorn, M&M and bottled water guy personally ;)

You walk into your assigned theater room. You find a seat and sit down. The crowd is talkative and excited. The previews come on.

Trailers for _Avengers: Infinity War_ and _Black Panther_ , maybe a teaser for _Han Solo: A Star Wars Story_. Just to name a few examples.

The lights in the theater room go down. It's completely dark now.

**The Lucasfilm logo appears, silent. Followed by "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away."**

**STAR WARS EPISODE VIII: FAMILY OF THE FORCE**

**Opening crawl appears. After it fades away, we either pan up or pan down to reveal the planet Ahch-Tu.**

The Millennium Falcon flies by. We are picking up right where we left off from _The Force Awakens_. Rey, Chewbacca and R2-D2 are flying to Ahch-Tu.

We are now on the planet Ahch-Tu. Luke Skywalker himself is standing on a cliff, looking out at the oceans. He sees the Millennium Falcon fly by, heading for the mountains he is on.

This is the ending scene of _The Force Awakens_ from Luke's point of view.

Luke looks up and sees the Millennium Falcon. His jaw drops. He hasn't seen that ship in years. But he wonders who could be flying it?

He had a feeling the map was finally found and put together. What he wanted to know was who was flying the Falcon.

He sensed the death of his old friend and brother-in-law, Han Solo, earlier. He stood on this cliff, mourning and full of guilt. So he knows Han couldn't be flying it. But then who could it be?

After Rey lands the Falcon, she steps out, followed by Chewbacca and R2-D2.

Luke then began to sense a presence. It was the presence of another Skywalker. Could it be Leia? To him, it was a possibility. But this presence was a unique one. It was one he hadn't felt in years and years. Not since a certain family tragedy.

Rey began walking up the steps of Ahch-Tu. It took a while, but she finally made it to the top of the mountains where she found Luke standing on the cliff.

Luke was remembering this family tragedy. Then he felt the presence standing very close to him. The presence was Rey.

Luke slowly turned around, his hood still down, as he saw Rey standing there.

Rey walked up a little bit more to see the hooded figure standing on the cliff. She wondered if this figure was indeed Luke Skywalker.

Luke removed his hood, revealing his face. He has aged, grown a beard, his hair is mostly gray.

Luke stood there, his jaw open, staring at Rey. In Rey, he saw a strong resemblance not just to him but a certain woman in his life as well. His wife, Mara Jade.

Mara Jade was an absolute beauty on the inside and on the outside, but also pretty tough. A real badass fighter with dark brown hair, a cute accent and the most adorable smile ever. Just like Rey.

Mara Jade met Luke sometime after the Battle of Endor. She was introduced to him through her father, Lor San Tekka, formerly known as Korkie Kryze.

Tekka was not just an aging explorer who was hiding the map to Luke and was killed by Kylo Ren for it. He was the biological son of Obi-Wan Kenobi - the Jedi Master who trained both Luke and his father Anakin - and Satine Kryze, the late Duchess of Mandalore. Obi-Wan and Satine had a secret romance when Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn protected Satine for a year from the Mandalorian Civil War. After Kenobi and Jinn left, Satine learned that she was pregnant with Kenobi's child. To protect Kenobi from being expelled from the Jedi Order as well as to keep their child safe as he shares both Jedi and Mandalorian blood, Satine gave birth to her son Korkie and gave him to a sibling of hers to raise so that he remains in the family. Kenobi had no knowledge of his son's existence and when he reunited with Satine during the Clone Wars, she ultimately met her fate when she was killed by Darth Maul, a former Sith Lord and enemy of Kenobi who finally met his fate approximately two years before the events of _Episode IV_.

Korkie learned the truth sometime during the events of _Episode III_ , having found information on his true lineage while packing up his "aunt's" belongings and attempted to find Kenobi for answers. But because Anakin had become Darth Vader and the Empire was rising, Korkie saw that the galaxy was in great danger. Mandalore was being attacked and his friends and family were killed. Korkie managed to escape the planet, intending to never return. In an attempt to hide from the Empire, Korkie changed his name to "Lor San Tekka" and began exploring the galaxy in hopes of learning the ways of the Force like his father. He would have begun a search for his father, but because Senator Bail Organa confirmed Obi-Wan's "death" (according to _Rebels_ ), Tekka believed he would never receive his answers. He would never know if Obi-Wan abandoned him or truly never knew they were father and son.

Along the way, Tekka began collecting old Jedi artifacts. He hoped that these artifacts would help teach himself a little of the Force. He also learned of the Church of the Force and became a follower, possibly being their only Force-sensitive follower. At the Church, he met a woman who would eventually become his wife and mother of Mara Jade. Tekka, his wife and Mara Jade continued to explore the galaxy over the years until his wife became very sick with a terminal illness. Tekka's wife passed away sometime during the events of the original trilogy, leaving Tekka a widower and Mara without a mother. But that didn't stop Tekka and Mara from doing what they were doing.

Tekka and Mara had learned that the Empire had been destroyed along with Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. They learned of Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin, and his major role in destroying the Empire.

It wasn't until later on in their journey that Luke learned that Tekka was the son of Obi-Wan and therefore Mara was his granddaughter. It definitely changed Luke's way of looking at Obi-Wan as a Jedi Knight, but he understood Obi-Wan was young when Tekka was born and wasn't even aware of his existence.

As the Tekka family and Luke continued their search for Jedi lore, Luke's relationship with Mara strengthened as the two became closer. Their close friendship eventually led into a romance. With Tekka's approval, Luke married Mara years later and she gave birth to their daughter, **Reina Padme Skywalker**.

Unfortunately, a tragedy split the family apart. Supreme Leader Snoke learned that Luke had a daughter and sent the First Order to capture this daughter of Luke (Rey) and bring her to him, hoping to train her and make her his apprentice.

When the First Order showed up, Luke and Tekka fought together against them. Mara escaped with her little daughter, but was being followed by the First Order. In a state of panic, she stopped on the desert planet Jakku and left Rey in the care of Unkar Plutt, having giving him money to take care of her for a short time and intending to come back.

However, as Mara rushed to save her husband and father, the First Order had the upper hand and destroyed Mara's ship, killing her. Luke and Tekka sensed her death and knowing Rey was with her, believed she had died too.

Despite their grief, Luke and Tekka decided to memorialize them by rebuilding the Jedi Order as intended years prior. Luke began training new generations of Force-users into Jedi, one of which was his own nephew Ben Solo, who of course betrayed him and became Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order and apprentice of Snoke.

After this tragedy, Luke and Tekka went into exile in different locations - much like Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. But before leaving, Luke gave his father-in-law a map to his new location. For who? His twin sister, Leia.

He promised Leia years ago that he would train her into becoming a Jedi and helping her learn her connection with the Force. It seems though that never happened. But this was a dark and dangerous time in which Luke needed help and once the time came, he would be ready to fulfill his promise.

But it wasn't Leia who came up to find him. No. Instead, it was Rey. His daughter, all grown up.

As Luke continued to stand on the cliff, he continued to stare at Rey. A tear coming from his eye. He was trying not to be so optimistic, but this girl looked an awful lot like him and his wife combined. As if she was their daughter alive and well.

Rey was holding the Skywalker lightsaber in her hand, offering it to Luke. That saber belonged to Luke and his father Anakin. Rey and Finn also used it for sometime, but it seemed to be calling out to Rey.

Still, Rey knew it was his to begin with. She was even unaware that he already had a new lightsaber. A green one.

Both Luke and Rey were feeling emotional, but tried to hide it from each other as they stood in the same spots.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for checking out this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it :)   
> In the next chapter, we will pick up where we left off and show Luke talking to Rey and (possibly) revealing the truth to her ;)   
> And eventually, we will see how Finn's doing and we'll learn the truth about him as well ;)   
> Thanks again and stay tuned for more to come! :)


End file.
